El origen
by Cathya Bloodkisse
Summary: Historia concerniente a el one shot " I putt a spell on you"  Por que toda historia tiene un origen, y todo demonio, antes de habitar en la tierra, ha salido del infierno. Smary adentro.


_**Disclaimer: **_los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la trama.

**Sumary**: Por que antes de que Bella llegara a Forks, tuvo que salir del infierno y poseer un cuerpo para poder sembrar el mal.

**+El origen+**

"_Demonios, asaltadores de cuerpos que te poseen y hacen con tu cuerpo las mayores atrocidades que puedas imaginar; se introducen en tus entrañas y se apoderan de tus actos, de tu mente. Corrompiéndote el alma hasta que te vuelves loco y ya no sabes quien eres."_

El sonido de la pluma rasgando el papel llenaba la silenciosa habitación, la llama de la vela, posada sobre la pequeña mesa de escribir, iluminaba tenuemente el cuarto; lo suficiente como para cumplir su cometido y permitirme escribir la carta.

Manchas de tinta negra cubrían mis dedos, manchas que me aseguraría de que desaparecieran mañana; cuando acabo, deposito la pluma junto al tintero, soplo con cuidado a la carta para que se seque la tinta, entonces la doblo por la mitad y abro el cajón de la mesa; lo manipulo y el doble trasfondo aparece. Deposito la carta y me levanto con silenciosa fluidez, cuidando de no hacer ruido.

Soplo a la danzante llama de la vela, y tras vacilar un poco, se apaga, el fino hilo de humo que sale a continuación, tiene un olor picante y amargo que casi me hace estornudar, casi; la habitación se sume en la más negra penumbra pero yo alcanzo mi cama facilidad, me subo a ella y me acomodo contra las raídas mantas.

Me quedo mirando al techo, más bien a la nada, pues todo es oscuridad; pero aun así, dentro de esa oscuridad tus ojos se acostumbraba y veían algo dentro de ella; el perfil de una silla, rígida e inmóvil. Cierro los ojos y sonrió con ganas de que llegue el día de mañana para poder vernos de nuevo.

Por fin el sueño me gana, pero apenas unos segundos después de cerrar los párpados, lo siento, lo percibo a mi alrededor, abro los ojos y tras acostumbrarme a la oscuridad, lo veo; algo suspendido en el aire, en dirección ascendente que rodea mi cama. Estrecho de una textura aceitosa y goteante como el petróleo; como grandes tiras grasosas que refulgen contra la oscuridad. No soy capaz de moverme o gritar, el terror en estado puro me entumece el cuerpo.

Una tira sale de debajo de la cama y repta hasta mi cama, en cuanto su helado y viscoso contacto entra en contacto contra mi pantorrilla (como si fuera una babosa , ella se agarra a mí y se introduce en mi piel) las demás caen sobre mí como si esa fuera su señal.

Abro la boca para gritar, pero es imposible, eso se mete por mi boca y hace un ovillo con mi cuerpo. Se mete en mí, en mis entrañas y recorre mi cuerpo, el cuando el dolor es insoportable, me alzo vertical en el aire; mis extremidades caen a los lados como peso muerto. Mis venas se endurecen y sobresalen, volviéndose negras a medida que la sustancia avanza por mi cuerpo; y el impulso que me ha hecho levitar, ahora hace que me desplome sobre la cama. Mantengo abiertos los ojos mientras que siento que algo se apodera de mi cabeza, cierro los ojos, y cuando los abro, ella ya ha llegado; sus ojos negros se abren y relucen como brasas.

Veo horrorizada como mata a mis padres, como hace caso omiso de mis ruegos, siendo más sádica gracias a ellos; sus gritos de terror y dolor me perforan el cráneo; nunca podría olvidar sus rostros, sus gritos…La sangre.

Y día a día veo como continua con sus atrocidades, como la pobre gente incauta acude a ella por salvación, cuando todo lo que puede darte es destrucción.

Años y siglos pasan, y yo sigo amordazada en mi propio cuerpo, ahora inmortal; no puedo poner fin a la barbarie que desfila ante mis ojos, tengo frío y tengo hambre, un hambre desgarradora que nunca será saciada, el sueño agotador que nunca será aliviado; y según el tiempo pasa, me vuelvo más loca.

Siento dolor en mi alma, desesperación, locura y deseos de morir; lo que siente mi alma es lo único que ella no puede controlar en mí, y se regodea con mi sufrimiento; y de repente, cuando ya no distinguía la realidad de las pesadillas…

Apareció él, y la oscuridad de ella fue menor, ahora sus deseos eran movidos por el amor, su "vida" cobró sentido; por fin alguien con quien compartir su existencia.

Su amor era nuevo, y para nada esperado; y ese puro sentimiento produjo un rayo de luz en mi marchita memoria.

_**Para Julian Talbot.**_

_**Las horas cosiendo con mí madre han pasado tortuosamente, con el recuerdo de tus dulces besos emergiendo siempre en mi mente, más de una vez me he pinchado el dedo con un descuido…**_

_**Creo que mi madre se está dando cuenta de que me pasa algo, pero aún no está segura de lo que es: Amor.**_

_**Amor por ti, y si me preguntara no dudaría en decírselo, por que tanto guardar este secreto hace que quiera gritárselo a todo al mundo a pleno pulmón. Lo que siento por ti me llena de júbilo, y el saber que tú sientes lo mismo por mi me hace aún más dichosa; tan solo ansía el momento en el que podamos reencontrarnos de nuevo.**_

_**Siempre tuya, Isabella Swan.**_

Aquella carta que escribí con tanta ilusión y amor, unos sentimientos que ahora me siento incapaz de albergar, en ese cajón fue donde se quedó la última cosa que yo, estando plenamente consiente y en mis facultades, dejé en este mundo; mis últimos sentimientos puros y bondadosos enterrados en un cajón cubierto de telarañas y polvo, sin llegar a su destinatario. Como yo.

Hola!

¿A que no os esperabais esto? Jejeje

La verdad es que se me ocurrió de repente, acababa de ver una película de terror y al irme a acostar, no se…la canción de Marilyn manson de: Sweet dreams, se me vino a la cabeza a la vez que la escena de la "sombra" poseyendo el cuerpo de una chica me venía a la cabeza.

Y un minuto más tarde lo visualicé con "I putt a spell on you", cogí rápido lápiz y papel y me puse a ello; ahora os digo, me costó dormirme, y por que mi perra vino a dormir a mi cama por que si no…

Aclaro, que la sombra, como ya deberéis saber, es el alma demoníaca de la Bella de "I putt a spell on you"; los demonios son incorpóreos y necesitan un cuerpo que habitar, ella cogió a Isabella siglos atrás.

Y aparte de esto, os tengo una noticia…

"I putt a spell on you" fue ptimero, "El origen" después… Y para acabar, habrá un último one shot!

Todavía no tiene nombre por que se me acaba de ocurrir ahora, mientras lo pasaba a Word, pero agarraos por que viene curvas! Jajaja

Se puede decir que se ha convertido en una trilogía jajaja

La "banda sonora" de este one shot, como ya adivinaréis, es: Sweet dreams, de Marilyn Manson; en mi perfil esta el link de la canción traducida al español.

Espero que os haya gustado el one shot, ya me diréis; hasta pronto…


End file.
